El león y el águila
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: -James- pronuncia ella-¿Por qué mandaste a Nott a la enfermería?. -Porque eres mía- responde mirándola a los ojos.


**Hola!! Bueno aquí dejo este One-shot.... Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: personajes de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**El león y el águila.**

Si había algo que lo caracterizaba a _él _ era su fama de bromista, su inigualable orgullo, su indiscutible talento para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el quidditch, pero sobre todo las chicas, todas las chicas babean por él y eso la enfurece de sobremanera.

Si la describieran a _ella, _la presentarían como inteligente, algo arrogante, sencilla y también muy, muy celosa... Sí celosa, porque por más que trata de disimularlo no lo consigue y es que le molesta que él sea tan prepotente y a la vez cariñoso, pero más le molesta que no exista una chica capaz de pasar de sus encantos.

Ella sabe muy bien que él _también la cela_, que si no fuera por él, ella habría salido el sábado pasado con Nott a Hosgmeade y también sabe que aunque quiera, no se lo va a reprochar porque no puede, porque a él solo le basta con mirarla a los ojos, con sus ojos color miel, iguales a los de su madre y derretirla y una sola palabra dulce y eso le deja feliz, así que por más que quisiera no podría negarle ni reprocharle nada.

Él sabe que ella lo cela, pero que no le impide salir con nadie, y sabe también que se comporto mal con Nott, pero ella es _su chica _y nadie se la quita, esta seguro además, de que por más que salga con la totalidad de la población mágica femenina, igualmente va volver con ella, porque es incapaz de no volver, porque no puede estar sin ver su rostro angelical y a la vez de mujer, sin mirar sus ojos azules, sin perderse en sus labios...

Ninguno de los dos recuerda ya, cuando fue que empezó toda aquella locura, cuando fue que se vieron envueltos en su propio juego, uno peligroso pero muy excitante, uno difícil de revertir. Ninguno recuerda como fue que terminaron enredándose a espaldas de todos, pero no son tontos, saben muy bien que Victoire y Teddy les miran suspicaces.

Atrás quedaron, para ellos, las reuniones familiares y las noches en vela con todos sus primos reunidos jugando algún juego, ahora el único juego que les importa es el de escaparse escaleras arriba y perderse en alguna de las habitaciones por un buen rato.

Finalmente lo logran se inventan una excusas y desaparecen lejos de todos para poder pasar un rato a solas, sin nadie, solo ellos dos para besarse y demostrarse que se pertenecen, que no son de nadie más que del otro.

-James- pronuncia ella más en tono de suplica que en otra cosa y él no puede evitarlo y deja de besarla para poner toda su atención en lo que ella diga- ¿Por qué mandaste a Nott a la enfermería?- pregunta con cierto tono de reproche que James sabe, es falso.

-Porque eres mía- responde mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú también eres mío y no por eso hechizo a cada chica que sale contigo- responde ella, enojada.

-No las hechizarías ni aunque pudieras- afirma él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eres un egocéntrico y un idiota- contesta ella cada vez más furiosa.

-Pero es así como me quieres- dice él. Y ella en esa parte tiene que callarse, porque decididamente lo quiere tal cual como es.

-Pero _necesito_ salir con otros chicos- dice Dominique- si no salgo con nadie, voy a tener problemas con Vic, ella me conoce bien, sabe que estoy con alguien- agrega justificándose.

-No quiero que salgas con nadie- reprocha James- pero es cierto, Vic sospecha algo y Teddy también- no puede evitarlo, su voz suena triste.

-Todo se va a solucionar- intenta animarlo ella- lo se- sonríe.

Se besan, un beso tierno, rebosante de amor.

Un sonido los alerta, alguien esta subiendo la escalera, si los descubren van a tener problemas y de los grandes. Se separan.

-Ten cuidado- advierte James antes de irse- y elije bien tus conquistas si no quieres que terminen en la enfermería- agrega con una sonrisa.

-Claro, solo si tu dejas de ser tan casanova, elije una chica y quédate con ella hasta que termine el curso- lo reta Dominique.

-Como quieras- acepta el reto.

Se vuelven a besar, esta vez un beso más apasionado, un beso donde se demuestran todo lo que los carcome por dentro, las ansias, el deseo, el amor, la ternura, los celos y la pasión, por sobre todas las cosas la pasión.

Ambos saben que cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts van a separarse y a la vez a estar más juntos, saben que los pasadizos van a ser sus testigos, testigos del amor y la pasión de dos adolescentes. Pero las mascaras van a volver, ambos van a fingir, más que con sus propias familias. Van a ser los primos, James Sirius Potter y Dominique Weasley, el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw, el león y el águila.

* * *

**Un beso... **

**_Rose Weasley de Malfoy_**


End file.
